Japan, Ireland, and Italy: Mission at Ouran!
by magicmady
Summary: Japan, Italy, and Iraland are sent off to the elite Ouran Academy on a mission from their boss's. Find out information on Yoshio Ootori by using his son, Kyoya. They find their target all too soon, what will happen when the meet the host club? Russiaxfem!Ireland ItalyxGermany USxUK JapanxPrussia
1. preface

F.W.I: Ireland is a leprechaun and the country of Ireland. She is not short. That short thing is not true. She is that way because parts of the population are leprechauns, and by being one, she can speak for that part and act from their prospective. Also, in this fanfic leprechauns have wings and magic powers. The use glamour to look human, but still have certain traits (Ears, freckles, eyes) and they have to go through a 'transformation' to retain their magical form. She is England's underling.

PREFACE

Mission objective: Acquire information on (Target) Kyoya Ootori. Infiltrate private school.

Mission Operatives: Katerina (Kate) Seamair: a.k.a Ireland; posing as: Transfer student – Honda Kiku: a.k.a Japan; posing as: Transfer student – Feliciano (Feli) Vargas: a.k.a South Italy; posing as: Transfer student – Ludwig Beilschmidt: a.k.a Germany; Posing as: Elder brother of Kiku and Feliciano – Arthur Kirkland: a.k.a England; Posing as: Father of Katerina.

Target: Kyoya Ootori: Male. Age: 16. Attends: Ouran Private Academy. Vice president of Ouran Host Club. Father shows suspicious activities as does son.

Mission Summary: Three operatives shall go undercover as transfer students to acquire information on (Target) Kyoya Ootori & his father, Yoshio Ootori. Other two operatives shall be posing as Father and Elder Brother. Do not let humans know your true forms unless completely necessary.

Signed, The Big Boss.

They stared at the letter in shock. The Big Boss? That meant business. A handsome boy with light brown hair with one curl looked up, "Veee, Germany? So I'm going to school?"

The blonde man stared at him before gently ruffling his hair, avoiding the curl, "I guess so, mein friend Italy."

A young black-haired Japanese man glanced at them, "This school, it is at my place, and it is for wealthy children," he said softly.

"Yay! We get to visit Japan's place," Italy shouted enthusiastically. As Germany started trying to calm the excited Italian, the duo on their left were also reacting to the order.

"Maistir (master), you're going to let me talk to citizen humans? Fior? (Truly?)" A curly red haired girl asked. She had a four-leaf clover clipped into her fiery locks.

The dirty-blonde man gazed at her through his enormous eyebrows, "Ireland, I was never stopping you in the first place. Of course you are going, but you'd better stick with Japan and Italy. They'll protect you, hopefully."

Ireland was immediately confused, "Protect me? No, I'll protect them," she pulled her daggers from her leather boots, "I'm a leprechaun after all, and a country."

England smiled, "We know, we know. Just remember to not call too much attention to yourself, alright?"

She grinned, green eyes glowing for a second, "Sure thing, Daidi! (Daddy) Besides, school sounds fun," then she snapped her fingers, and pointed to the other males in the room, "Okay boys, let's do this!"

…..

Maistir = Master (she is an underling)

Fior = Truly

Daidi = Daddy (Yah, she sees him in a parental view. So what? He took care of her after he saved her from her human 'family', who were abusive)


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE – SCHOOL; Kate's POV

Thank God we were 'transfers'; we didn't have to wear those awful school uniforms. I like my own outfit, thank you very much! White blouse tied with green ribbon, with a brown leather waist corset and a brown leather vest with silver pocket watch chains hanging out. I wore a bright green skirt with brown leggings and calf-high brown leather boots. In my hair was my four-leaf clover. I ran downstairs, into the kitchen. We 'transfers' were living by ourselves in a Four bedroom relatively expensive house. I snagged an apple and looked at the boys; Japan, I mean Kiku, was wearing his usual outfit. He looked… what's that word…pristine. Ita-I mean… Feli was the complete opposite. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a tie, brown slacks, a brown vest and combat boots. But his shirt buttons had come loose, his tie hung limply around his neck, his vest was obviously just shrugged on, and his laces were untied. I sighed, he was utterly hopeless without Ludwig, "Feli, teacht anseo, (come here) let me help you with your clothes." And without waiting for an answer, I buttoned his shirt, tied the tie, fixed the vest, and knotted the laces. I then patted his shoulder, "And now you look great," I told him. While Feli was thanking me, I glanced at Kiku, who shrunk away worriedly, gripping his own clothes like I was about to strip him nude. I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, yah bunch of ninnies, we're gonna be late!" I grabbed their hands and pulled them out the door.

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP

"We…made it," I panted, running into the classroom, I curtseyed at the teacher, Kiku bowed and Feli waved, "tá brón orainn,(sorry) ma'am. The school was just so big, we couldn't find the classroom, and then Feli got lost... ahh, tá brón orainn!" (sorry)

The teacher looked at us and laughed, "It is quite alright miss. The school does seem big for commoners," the class started murmuring when they heard 'commoners', "Class, these are the new transfer students."

Feli smiled, "Ciao (hello), I am Feliciano Vargas, and I'm from Italy. I love pastaaa!"

Kiku looked up shyly, "K-kon'nichewa (hello), I am Kiku Honda, and I am from a small mountain here in Japan. U-um, I am rather fond of green tea."

I grinned, "Dia duit (hello), I'm Kate Seamair, and if ya can't tell, I'm from Ireland! I love music!"

The boys in the room smirked, one of them called out, "Any of you single?" He was immediately glared at by the teacher. I shot back, "Tá muid as do sraithe, leannán-buachaill! (We're out of your league, lover-boy!)"

He looked at me, confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"look it up, leannán-buachaill! (lover-boy)"

The teacher decided to cut in before he really did look it up, "alright, that's enough. You three, go sit by Mr. Fujioka. Fujioka?"

A hand shot up, we made our way over. The hand belonged to a girl dressed in the boys' uniform. I sat down, pulling Feli and Kiku into seats next to me. The teacher started droning and I sighed, this is going to be an easy mission...

TIMESKIP (AFTER CLASSES – LUNCH) 3rd pov

The twins sat down with their lunches at their table. Tamaki was staring at the 'transfers' with awe as they got their own lunches.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," he said, "who are those people?"

The two identical brothers saluted, "right," they synced, "Those are the new transfers, commoners, actually. They don't talk much, despite the italian being a social butterfly and the irish girl being a hothead. The japanese boy is from a mountain shrine and is always stuttering. That's all we managed to get on them, milord."

"Kyoya?"

"I haven't been able to get much, either, but i know that they're adopted. Besides their address, their names, the names of their parental guardians, and where they're from... Everything else from their blood types to their allergies is sealed by the government. They **are** strange, so i would like to find out more information on these transfers as well"

Tamaki's face brightened considerably, "then it's decided! We shall invite them to the host club!"

The rest of the club, excluding Haruhi, Honey, and Mori, nodded. Kaoru looked around, "Speaking of the transfers," he said, "were did they go?"

WITH IJAI, (ITALY, JAPAN, AND IRELAND) KATE'S POV

I look at the two other countries, "Let's go eat outside, that group of people over there are staring at us, it's kind of creepy."

The other two nodded, and so when the group looked away, the boys folllowed me outside, under a tree which i immediatly climbed. Feli tried to climb up too, but i had to help him, because he was a lost cause on his own. Only kiku remained, saying he prefered to keep his feet on the ground. 15 minutes later, that strange group of people appeared. They looked at Kiku, "Where are the other transfers?" the twins asked. Kiku began to stutter an answer, but was cut off by me popping out of the branches, hanging upside down.

I smiled, "Dia Duit! Feli is up here with me, how can we help ya?"

A boy with black hair and glasses stepped into the front of the group, "Hello, I am Kyoya Ootori, vice president of the Ouran Host Club. We would like you visit our Club," he said. Recognition hit me like a train. What luck! We encounter our target on our first day!

"Oh great! we'd absolutely LOVE to visit your club! What time?" i inquired. I was then interrupted as Feli stuck his head out of the leaves, "Ve ~, Katie. If I go, can I get passssttaaa?"

Kyoya was about to answer when he himself was interrupted by an eccentric blonde, who somehow managed to take my hand (while I was **upside down** ) and kissed it.

"Hello, my foreign princess, you really shouldn't be climbing trees, you could fall, and bruise that pretty face. I am Tamaki Suoh, king of the Host Club"

My eyes narrowed, I turned to the Japanese country, "Kiku, dhéanann na cailíní titim anseo i ndáiríre rudaí mar sin? (do girls here really fall for stuff like this) because, honestly i find what he says rather offensive, this guy is like the less suggestive version of Francis. And a Host Club, seriously? I really, really doubt that any of these boys have ever been to a REAL host club"

Kiku blushed, and Tamaki defended his club , "Have YOU ever been to a host club?"

I smirked, for once thanking my human adoptive parents, "Yes, in fact I was part of a hostess club. A popular member actually."

They looked shocked, so I backflipped out of the tree to add dramatic affect. "Feli, c'mon ya ninny, jump."

"Ve ~, will you catch me, Katerina?"  
"Have I ever not?"

And with that, Feli came leaping out of the tree, I caught him easily. All countries have remarkable strength, and all very light for some reason. I set him down as the school bell started to ring, "Kiku, Feli, let's get to class. See you guy's afta school! We'll find the club room ourselves!"


	3. Chapter 2

AFTER SCHOOL/ IN THE HALLWAYS

"Where is it," I muttered as I tugged the boys down the hall by their collars, "Where is it, where is it, where is it?!"

Feli looked up at me, "Ve ~, Katie. Let's stop and rest in that room," he pointed to a room, 'music room 3' it read. Might as well, it'd be fun to dance to some music. I ruffle Feli's hair, avoiding the curl, "Alright Feliciano, let's go. And if they have a kitchen, I MIGHT let you make pasta. Kiku, you can have your green tea. And I can finally have my apple ale."

I patted my backpack. Kiku shook his head, I took my ale everywhere. I make it myself. Since I'm a country, after I stop being chibi, I could drink alcohol as much as I want. You can't tell that there IS alcohol in my ale though. Daidi (daddy) made me promise I wouldn't take the strong stuff to school. I knocked on the big double doors softly, then, shrugging, I opened the doors. A mad flurry of rose petals hit us in the face. Feli threw up his hands, waving a white flag that seemingly came out of nowhere. "I surrender!"

A voice interrupted his useless pleas, "Ah, if it isn't the transfers. No trouble finding us, I hope." There was Tamaki, the twins, our target, an adorable boy who looked like an elementary student, a ridiculously tall boy, and Haruhi Fujioka, the girl in boys clothing. I grinned, so this wasn't just a HOST club. It had a girl. "HARUHI!" I cried, "So this is also a hostess club? Good to see another girl in the field, I haven't seen one in a while. And a crosser too? This is almost too good to be true!"

The males of the club flocked her, "What are you talking about," Kaoru cried. "Yeah," Hikaru followed up, "Haruhi's totally a guy!" Tamaki nodded, "the manliest of men!"

I smirked, "you wouldn't mind me checking then," I grabbed haruhi, tilted her head up, and looked down her shirt, she was an A-cup, but still, "yup. Definitely a girl. You're a pretty one too, Haruhi. REALLY cute. Especially with those big doe-eyes. Normally I'd fall hard for girl like you, but you're obviously not lesbian, or bisexual, like me. Oh, well."

The host club stared, shocked. The little boy tugged on my skirt, "Who are you? What's bisexual?" oh, my gosh. Innocence.

"We're the transfer students; I'm Kate, from Ireland. That's Feliciano, from Italy, and Kiku comes from a small mountain village here in Japan. Bisexual means I can fall in love with men **and** women. Oh, and Tamaki? If you want any of us, and that includes Feli, to join, you're going to need our favorite foods or drinks. I'm already prepared, of course. I practically mother these two."

He looked confused, "But what if I only ask one of you?"

I laughed, wrapping my arms around my best friends' shoulders, "Then we'll **STILL** stick together. We're always together, and closer than you think."

Kyoya snapped his Death Note- I mean notebook, shut. "Tamaki, I suggest you go and recruit all three of them. The girl has hosting experience, the Italian is a socialist, and the last one has that sort of shy thing a lot of girls go for."

Tamaki's face brightened at his friends' words, "Kyoya, you know what? Why should ask **all three** of them to join! I'm **such** a genius sometimes!"

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped. Seriously?

Tamaki started flitting about the room, trying to show us how to be 'proper'

And that's how we ended up joining the host club!


	4. Chapter 3

THAT SATURDAY/ TRANSFER'S HOUSE

"C'mon Kiku, would it kill ya ta crack a smile? It's only a bit of cleaning," I told the sulking boy, who of course, was as partially nude as the rest of the people in the house, with he himself only wearing black jeans.

"Yes, and I do not mind the cleaning, especially since it's for Ludwig-san and Arthur-san. But this music is deafening Katie-san, I would appreciate it if you would change the melody to something more…serene."

I jumped on a table, pointing my broom in his face dramatically, "What are ya talkin' about? Lad, this is rock, it's not Irish rock, but it's still really good! Hey… Where's Feli?"

A voice came from the other room, "Ve~ I'm trying to find clothes that Ludwig would like!"

I smiled, even though the little Italian country didn't realize it, he had a huge crush on the German, who unknowingly had mutual feelings.

We kept cleaning after I finally turned the music to something peaceful, and then Kiku fell asleep, curled up on the couch. Sleep, that actually sounded good, "Feli," I called softly, "We're going to take a nap before they get here, ok? Go to sleep."

"OK!"

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. What? Daidi and Luddy weren't supposed to be early. I opened the door; "Look, mister we don't want to buy anything…" the host club stared back at me in shock. Oh crap, I was only wearing a bra and green jean shorts. I grabbed one of my green tanks that were hanging on the door (in case of moments like these) and tug it on. Then I glare at the club, "tá brón orainn, can't really hang out today guys. We're clean…" I was suddenly interrupted as Feli leaped at me, naturally, only clad in red boxers. "Ve~ Katerina! I can't sleep till someone tucks me in!"

I groaned, he can be TOO childish sometimes, and motioned for the hosts to sit on the couch quietly. They practically melted when they saw Kiku's sleeping form (they didn't know he was half-naked, he had a blanket and was hugging a stuffed panda that China had given him). But instead of staying with the couches, when I came out of Feli's room (he fell asleep murmuring about pasta and Germany) the entire host club was wandering around. I switched the T.V on and looked at them, "I'm afraid I'm not a very good hostess on weekends. Eat whatever's in the fridge, as long as you don't make a mess, you can watch the television program with me if you want, but don't wake the boys. Like I said before, I practically mother them." They seemed to understand, Haruhi sat down next to me.

And as I offered Haruhi my ale (which she refused, and I started drinking down. it was the really light stuff, because I get drunk easily, like Daidi, then suddenly I'm doing something embarrassing) and started watching the movie (The Matrix), I forgot all about Daidi and Luddy.

TWO MATRIX MOVIES LATER

The front door opened suddenly,

"Oh Katie-bug? Muffin? Where are you?"

Kiku woke as Germany made his way into the living room, followed by Daidi. He rushed to put his shirt on, blushing furiously. Ludwig looked around, "Feliciano, Vere are you?"

Almost instantly the person in question came running in (still in his boxers) and glomped his crush, "Ve~ Luddy! Ciao! I missed you!"

The pale blonde turned scarlet, "I-I missed you too."

I stood up on the couch, launching myself at the Englishman, "DAIDI!" I started speaking to him in rapid Irish as I hugged him, "chaill mé tú an méid sin love scoil agus chuaigh mé club óstach díreach mar a bhíodh ach amháin na daoine nach bhfuil go deas agus nach bhuail mé agus tá cúpla agus hug nuair atá Ivan? (1)," i then switched back to English, "Daidi i missed you why did you leave me i love you don't go!"

The host club awed. Daidi and Luddy finally noticed them.

But before they could say anything a Russian man entered the room, and snatched me out of Daidi's arms. There was a purple aura he let out, and the rest of the room shivered. Everyone looked at the man in fear, except me, I hugged him, greeting the scarfed man in his home language, "Ivan, kak raz vovremya! YA tak po tebe skuchala!" (Ivan, right on time! I missed you so much!)

Without warning he smiled (not creepily) and he threw me into the air, around 10 feet up (thank goodness for high ceilings). I laughed, being used to his behavior. But, unlike me, and the boys, and almost everyone I know, Ivan was not used to… "friends". His already murderous aura became darker, and he glared at the host club, "You are you?"

Three words. Three words was all it took, for the twins to scream and hold each other, Tamaki to make the biggest emo corner in the world, Honey to burst into tears, and Haruhi to freeze, petrified with fear. I calmed Ivan, or tried to. (He was VERY protective of me; someday he wanted to be my Maistir. If that day comes, then let it. I didn't really care.)

"Ivan, Ivan. Vanny." At the mention of the nickname, he stopped glaring at the group and he turned to look at me, "Ja?"

I sighed, "They're friends, of a sort, and most of them are rich. You can't kill them."

He looked sad, "No, oh well," he looked to the club, and spoke in a chillingly happy tone, smiling, "If you hurt my Katerina, I will kill you, da?"

They nodded frantically. I smiled and tugged on Daidi's sleeve, "Daidi, Ludwig, Ivan, this is the club we are part of. The blonde idiot is Tamaki Suoh, club president and 'king', the two evil looking twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the small kid is Honey Haninozuka, the tall guy is Mori Morinozuka, the lovely lady is Haruhi Fujioka, and the guy with glasses is **Kyoya Ootori, vice president**. Guys, this is my Daidi, Arthur Kirkland, this is Ludwig Beilschmidt, our Dearthair (brother), and this is Ivan Braginski. He… wants to own me some day." I said happily, Ivan nodded.

They all looked at me weird, "What? Everyone has their ambitions."


End file.
